Changes In Fate
by DarkReaper8095
Summary: Time Travel! Naruto and Sakura find themselves as the only ones left alive after an invasion from Madara Uchiha. Kurama offers them a way out. And they take it. Of course, they get a little extra something as well. NaruSaku Rated M for a reason. Probably going to be lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 Destruction and Reversal

Changes In Fate

By: DarkReaper8095

**I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 1 – Destruction and Reversal

Silence. That was all anyone would be able to hear at the moment. Two figures could be seen sitting on the Yondaime's head on the Hokage monument. The monument was all that was seen for miles besides the ruins that lay before them. All around them lay death and destruction. No cries of anguish or sorrow. No cheers of victory or happiness. Just pure silence...

The figures were motionless. The only thing that was making the slightest movement was their yellow and pink hair blowing softly in the wind. Naruto was sitting up with his arms around Sakura who was laying her back against his chest. They were the only two left alive after the war against Madara Uchiha. All their friends lay dead in the ruins of The Village Hidden in the Leaves. Konohagakure. Sakura leaned her head further into Naruto's chest as she spoke softly.

"What do we do now?" Tears started to fall from her eyes as she suddenly turned and wailed into Naruto's chest. Naruto frowned sadly as he embraced her tightly. He knew that she was keeping her emotions locked away for the past few weeks since they started going out. They didn't get that much time together however because of the constant demand of missions that went on during the war. A lot of their friends started dying one by one and there was nothing they could do to stop it.

The war came to a final stand at Konoha and everyone fought for their lives against the Zetsu army and the undead ninja of the past revived by the Edo Tensei. Naruto and Sakura immediately got attacked by Sasuke after he had killed Ino and Shikamaru in a surprise attack. He was working for Madara because he still thought the leaf caused Itachi's death. Naruto and Sakura finally killed him after he had drained most of his chakra using Susanoo. They immediately went after the rest of the Zetsu army and undead and after hours of fighting they finally defeated them all, sending the souls of the undead back to the afterlife. After they defeated them they rushed to where Madara was, only to find something that almost crushed their spirits.

~Flashback~

Naruto and Sakura finally made it to Madara and froze right in their tracks. The rest of their friend and allies were lying on the ground with no light in their eyes. Sakura trembled in rage along with Naruto, both of them keeping their sadness inside. Naruto yelled at Madara. "You fucking bastard! I'll kill you!" He went into his tailed beast mode and immediately flashed towards Madara and sent a punch towards him. Madara blocked and chuckled evilly at Naruto. "You can't do anything to stop me from reaching my final goal. You and your little girlfriend are going to die just like the rest of those pathetic worms." Naruto glared coldly at Madara along with Sakura. Suddenly they both had hard, determined looks on their faces while Naruto spoke once more. "You went too far Madara-teme. You will pay for killing our friends!" Sakura just nodded because she couldn't speak just yet. They both charged.

~Flashback End~

After a 3 hour battle Naruto and Sakura had finally won, Madara's dead body was lying in front of them while they both had plenty of injuries and were almost passing out from exhaustion. It was finally over, but the price was too high. WAY too high. Naruto set Madara's body on fire watching it burn with no remorse. Naruto and Sakura then silently buried the bodies of everyone they found.

Villagers, friends, family... All of them were dead. Sakura was still crying into Naruto's chest while he rubbed her back gently. All the while whispering sweet and reassuring words in her ear that it would be alright. Even if he was doubting himself as well. Sakura slowly brought her head up and looked into his eyes. Naruto stared back as they both leaned forward and kissed tenderly. It was actually their first kiss, and it was perfect for both of them.

After a while they broke apart, eyes still on the other. Suddenly they both felt a pulling sensation and found themselves in front of Kurama's cage. He did not insult them or antagonize them. He just looked at them with a serious look on his face. Naruto was about to speak his objections but Kurama beat him to it. "Shut up for one second Naruto. This is extremely important."

Naruto bit back a retort as Sakura just looked at Kurama with wide eyes. She had never seen him this close before. They were almost right in front of the cage. "I know a way you can save all of your friends, but it's something only you two can do." Both Naruto and Sakura were looking at him with eyes the size of dinner plates. Surprisingly it was Sakura who spoke first. "What! What is it! Please tell us!" She was right in front of Kurama's face with excitement and hope appearing on her own. Naruto just nodded with a serious face. "I can send you back in time."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WHAT!" They both bellowed in surprise. Kurama raised his hand... er... _paw_ and spoke once more. "Now don't interrupt me. The reason I haven't told you this before was because this is a one time only thing for me. You know what that means right?" Naruto got a sad look on his face along with Sakura. "You'll..." Kurama nodded seriously. "Yes. I will die. But I can give you both gifts before I send you back in time and finally pass on to my wife and kits." Naruto nodded with a sad smile.

"I will fuse my chakra with both of you and turn you both into a half demon. Something we demons call a hanyou. You will both gain a tail, fox ears, very sensitive hearing and smell, sharper than normal canines, and you will be immune to fire. You will both eventually learn how to use all the other elements through harsh training by gaining more tails and you will need to learn how to control your hanyou bodies. You will both eventually have nine tails. You will also be able to talk to each other through telepathy and be able to feel what the other is feeling, along with being able to tell where the other is at all times. Understand so far?"

Naruto and Sakura nodded excitedly. "Both of your muscle masses will become ten times stronger than any human and you will gain extremely fast reflexes. But remember, just because you have fast reflexes doesn't mean your mind will be able to catch up right away. You will have to train. A _lot_. Do you understand?" They both nodded. "You will also have something else that's new with your bodies, but you'll just have to find that out yourself."

Kurama then proceeded to giggle perversely with a sly smile on his face. Naruto and Sakura just looked at each other and rolled their eyes at Kurama's actions. Oh they had no idea... "Oh I almost forgot, you will probably gain the different elements at random, but your first affinity will probably be your main affinity you have right now. That means you, Naruto, will have wind and you, Sakura, will have earth I presume?" Sakura nodded with a light blush and smile on her face, glad that Kurama paid attention to what her affinity was.

"Also, Sakura, you will probably have as much chakra as Naruto now, so you're going to have to work a lot harder to get your perfect chakra control back." Sakura nodded with a serious look on her face. "Actually, the amount of chakra you're both going to have is going to be higher than what Naruto has now, because the demon chakra will fuse with your normal chakra, making it denser. Now, there's only one thing that I have to tell you. You're probably both going to feel a _little_ bit of pain during the transformation, so I would brace myself if I were you."

They both nodded as Kurama started to concentrate. Red bubbles of chakra then started to seep out of the cage and surround both Naruto and Sakura in a tornado of sorts. Then they felt the pain. They both started screaming as their muscles proceeded to tear and grow over and over again as they grew ten times denser. They felt their ears shift to the top of their heads and become pointed like a fox and covered in their hair. They both felt a little scratch in their tailbone and then a shock of pain as tails burst out of their tailbones and grew fur. Naruto's had a black tip and Sakura's had a red tip. Their nails grew sharpened and they felt their canines grow longer and sharper.

After the transformation was over they looked around the mindscape with slitted eyes to see everything like it was in High Definition. Then they remembered it was actually a little dark in the mindscape so they had a night vision of sorts now. They heard the telltale sounds of water dripping into the water and Kurama's heavy breathing. They felt a little stronger than usual, but they were in for a surprise when they started training.

They both admired each other's appearance as Naruto reached out and pet Sakura's tail. Sakura stiffened a bit and moaned a little as Naruto pet her tail. She gave out what sounded like a purr and growl at the same time, which surprised Naruto and herself immensely. Sakura pet Naruto's tail and he had the same reaction. Sakura had to resist the urge to scream 'KAWAII!' when she saw Naruto's ears twitch and his tail sway back and forth in happiness. They both turned back towards Kurama. "Now when you get back, you will be the age you were at that time, so don't be surprised if you're smaller than usual." They both nodded. "Thanks Kurama. For everything." Kurama smiled a soft smile. Well, as soft a smile that a gigantic nine-tailed fox can have. "You're welcome Naruto, Sakura. Now, it's time. Are you ready?"

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other with a smile and held hands. Both squeezed each other's hand in reassurance as they sent the same thoughts to each other. 'We will change the future this time. And we will change it for good!' The last thing they heard was a soft "Goodbye, Son and Daughter of mine." as they felt their bodies start to twist and turn as they travelled through time and space, all the while holding each other's hand, never letting go until they felt a tug as they went into their past bodies.

Konohagakure – A week before the Genin Exams

Naruto and Sakura's past selves were both in their own rooms just waking up about to get ready for school when they both felt a surge of pain through their bodies. Their minds and bodies were switched with those of their older selves except for their height and age. They both came to at the same time and smiled extremely happy smiles. Both of them had the same thoughts going through their minds. 'We're back!'

**And done! I always wanted to make a fanfiction, so here it is. Hope you like it. Please, no flames. This is my story, so guess what... DEAL WITH IT!**


	2. Chapter 2 Return and Problems

Changes In Fate

By: DarkReaper8095

**Hey guys and gals! Thank you so much for your feedback on my story. I will honestly think of your questions and comments so don't think I'm ignoring you at all, but remember, this is MY story, not yours, so I'm the one that ultimately comes up with the final decision. The reason the story seemed rushed in the beginning was because honestly, the whole 'Madara attacking village' and 'time travel' thing is common, so I wanted to get on with the more **_**juicy**_** stuff. :D**

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN LEMONY ELEMENTS SO IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THESE SORTS OF THINGS STOP READING RIGHT NOW! THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR A REASON! NOW ALL YOU ITSY BITSY CHILDREN THAT ARE READING THIS LEAVE NOW! Or I will definitely corrupt you... :D**

**Oh, don't worry. No serious lemons just yet. That is for a little **_**later. **_**Perverts enjoy! :D**

Chapter 2 – Return and Problems

~Naruto POV~

I blinked the sleep out of my eyes as I got up from my bed, chuckling a bit when I looked around my room. There were clothes and ramen cups lying everywhere and I had posters of ramen on my wall. 'Hehe, wow. I don't remember the last time my room was ever this messy.' He shrugged. There was no school for the week according to his calendar so he stretched and started picking everything up.

Ten minutes later he finished and opened his closet to see what clothes he had. He cringed. All he saw were the orange monstrosities he used to wear. 'Wow, even with the fact that I'm twelve again, with my mind being older I can't believe that I actually wore these every day.' _Shudder. _While looking at them, he saw a plain black T-shirt hanging in the corner. He grinned.

One shower later and he was almost ready to go. That was until he felt a shock of pain run through his system. _Again._ After the pain subsided, he found himself with all the foxlike features he had before. He felt a bit different as he looked down. 'HOLY...! He was _ripped._ He clearly saw a six pack and his biceps were not too big but very compact so they were strong without the burden of them being a hinder to his movements.

He glanced further down and sweat dropped. '_Damn... _I thought I was a good size before. But _damn._' His tail swished happily. Although the moment he saw his black tipped tail, a sudden urge came over him. If anyone would have looked into his apartment at that moment, they would have burst out laughing at the sight of a naked boy chasing his own tail. Naruto finally caught his tail and immediately put it in his mouth, all the while lying on his side. His eyes widened as he spit out his tail and regained his composure. 'What the fuck! Okay, bad Naruto. No chasing your own goddamn tail!'

He put on his clothes which consisted of black shorts with an orange strip running down the side, the black T-shirt, blue ninja sandals, and a silver fox necklace. He wondered where the necklace came from, but he put that thought aside for a later time. He was feeling a little weird because his tail was swishing outside of his shorts without him actually trying to, but he figured he would get used to it. He looked in his bathroom mirror and saw, to his surprise that he had black highlights in his hair. He smiled and concentrated on Sakura's presence. He found her in her bedroom almost ready to head out of her house.

~Sakura POV – One hour earlier~ **(Here are some lemony parts folks. I don't know where to start this announcement so I'll just say it now for safety purposes.)**

I groaned as I got out of bed and stretched my sore muscles. I noticed that I was in my twelve year old body, so I know why I was shorter than normal. I looked around my room and immediately took notice to one thing. That one thing being something that I had to change at once. _Pink._ It was _everywhere_ I looked. Ugh. Sakura then froze. She turned slowly to her left to see a shrine of some sort. She paled as she realized there was a picture of Sasuke on the top of it. Her right eyebrow started twitching as she advanced upon the shrine with a terrifyingly irritated look on her face. "SHANNARO!" CRASH! MRREEOWWWWWW! There, much better. Although she'd have to fix her window later. Giggles. She looked over at her calendar and noticed it was an off day of school and the Genin exams were in a week. Shrugging, she yawned and decided to go take a shower.

**START OF LEMONY PART!**

She turned the water on and let it heat up as she took off her pajamas. She frowned a little because of her flat chest, but she just shrugged as she took off her panties. She stepped into the shower and shuddered in bliss as the warm water cascaded down her back, run between her lower cheeks and down her legs. She gasped and moaned a little as the water ran over her asshole and a little in between her pussy lips. 'No, I can't get horny right now! I need to go see Naruto!' Reluctantly, with a lot of self-control, she left her throbbing pussy alone as she shut the water off and wrapped herself in a towel that only went a little above her nipples and a little below her ass. She shook her head to try and ignore her arousal and hardened nipples.

She walked towel-clad into her room and let her towel drop to the floor as she opened her dresser. She found a pretty pair of pink panties that she put on while bending over, leaving little to the imagination had anyone been watching. Suddenly, she doubled over in pain and pleasure as her fox features returned to her. Her breasts grew larger and perkier and her hardened nipples squirted a little milk. Then she came, _hard_, soaking her panties and squirting a little on the floor. She threatened to pass out from the pleasure, completely forgetting about the pain.

Her red tipped tail twitched every so often and she finally got up on shaky legs, a little weak from her orgasm. Looking down, she noticed her features, giving an exhausted smile. She was happy that she didn't have a flat chest anymore. That and her pink hair gained red highlights. She groaned and slipped off her soaked panties. She couldn't resist and with a blush she brought them to her nose and gave them a wiff. She shuddered in pleasure at the musky, strawberry-like scent they gave off. She threw them over her shoulder; only to blush beat red when they made a loud 'SPLAT!' on the hard floor by her closet. 'I am definitely throwing those away before Mom sees them.'

She pulled out another pair of purple panties, but didn't put them on just yet. She took her towel and wiped in between her legs to soak up a little of her own cum. _Bad idea._ She moaned again as she rubbed harder and harder due to her arousal. She couldn't take it anymore. 'Fuck it.' She licked two of her fingers and shoved them into her pussy and moaned while shuddering in bliss. She groaned and panted as she fingered harder and harder, but it wasn't enough. She felt her tail twitching, and suddenly had a 'great idea'.

She licked her other hand thoroughly while fingering herself and started stroking her sensitive tail. She cried out in bliss as she kept going, further and further. Then she looked at her tail, looked at her fingers crammed in her pussy, and gave a sexy moan as she decided to replace them. She found she could control her tail pretty easily, but she still guided her tail to her pussy with one hand while spreading her pussy lips with her other hand's fingers. She hesitated a bit before moaning and shoving her tail deep inside her pussy. "HAAAAaaaaaannn...!" She gave a loud, extremely sexy moan as she started humping her tail and pushing it in herself with her hands, having the very tip of her tail poke her cervix. About a minute later, she came all over her tail with a moan. She pulled her tail slowly out of her pussy and shoved it in her mouth, thoroughly enjoying her strawberry-like taste.

She finally calmed down and thoroughly wiped herself down, although she had to take another quick shower to get rid of the sticky cum on her tail and all over her pussy and legs. She was a little worried. 'Goddamn it! Why the hell am I so horny!' She would definitely have to find out why later. Finally she got dressed in pink short shorts and a white T-shirt. She paused as she saw a violet fox necklace on her desk, wondering how it got there in the first place. She shrugged and put it on.

**END LEMONY GOODNESS! You can open your eyes now you sissies, although you missed a part of the storyline. Hehe suckers. Torture is fun.**

~Present~

Sakura smiled as she opened her window and felt the breeze on her face. There it was. Konoha. Completely intact with people talking happily all over. She looked down at her watch that read 8:34 AM and suddenly felt Naruto's presence in her mind. She smiled brightly as he started talking to her with telepathy. "Hey Sakura-chan! We're back!' She could tell he was extremely happy just like she was. Naruto smiled as he spoke to her again. 'We can meet on the Yondaime's head in ten minutes. Remember that we should hide our features as best as we can from everyone so they don't get all crazy and attack us, ok?' Sakura giggled as she spoke back. 'Sure Naruto-kun.'

~Ten minutes later – Yondaime's Head~

Sakura arrived first as she stared at the beautiful village below. She smiled softly. Konoha was really here. This was really happening. They could _change the future_! She quickly tensed up when she felt arms wrap around her, but she almost immediately recognized the feeling of Naruto's chest, so she leaned back into his chest with a soft sigh.

They both sat down in the same position they were in before they came back. Sakura spoke. "I can't believe it. We're really back." She still couldn't quite place her mind on the fact that they were not even Genin yet when they were both Jonin before they left. Naruto hugged Sakura closer to his chest and smelled her hair. Sakura giggled and spun around suddenly before smashing her lips into his.

Naruto was surprised by the sudden action, but who was he to complain? He moaned as he kissed back and brought her closer to him. They had to stop because they were losing control on their genjutsus they placed on themselves to make them look normal. They still had crappy chakra control so their genjutsus were wavering a little.

Naruto was surprised to see Sakura panting heavily with lust in her eyes and on her face. She groaned and shoved her head into his chest to try and control herself. "Sorry..." Naruto was concerned. "Are you okay? Do you have a fever?" Sakura shook her head. "No, it's just..." Naruto stroked her hair whispering in her ear. "It's ok. You can tell me." Sakura groaned in defeat. "I've been feeling so... _horny_, and it's not going away! I came two times this morning already! One from transforming back to my fox form and the other..." She stopped with a huge blush on her face.

She couldn't believe she was actually telling Naruto about this. She looked down with a cute blush on her face. "I-I used my t-tail to fuck myself..." She didn't dare look at him, because she knew his eyes would show his disgust and disappointment. She was about to get up and run away when Naruto tilted her head back up with her chin and kissed her softly on the lips. The kiss left her eyes glazed over as he spoke to her softly. "I don't care what you do. I will always love you no matter what." Sakura smiled happily with tears of joy running down her face. Naruto wiped the tears away. Naruto then widened his eyes and spoke once more. "Sakura-chan, I think I know what's wrong!"

Sakura looked at him with surprise and hope. She really wanted to know what was happening to her. "I remember Kurama telling me something about female foxes feeling very horny at certain points in time. It's like having your period, but this goes on for about a week or two unless I... you know..." Sakura stared at him with wide eyes. "I think you're in heat Sakura-chan. We're both half demons now, specifically fox demons, and female foxes go into heat!" Sakura widened her eyes even more. "So _that's_ why! Kami, I thought there was something wrong with me." Sakura laughed in relief and hugged Naruto as hard as she could. Both of them suddenly had an epiphany. "So _that's_ what Kurama meant. That sneaky furry bastard!" Naruto exclaimed with irritation on his face. "Stupid ero-kitsune. He always has to have the last laugh!"

~Heaven~

Up in heaven Kurama was laughing his ass off with his wife Hitome. They were extremely happy to be with each other again and they caught up on what they did all these years. Their kits were still sleeping so they didn't know their dad was back. Hitomi could see that Kurama loved both Naruto and Sakura. "You really loved them, didn't you, Kurama?" Kurama rolled his eyes. "I did not. I was just helping them achieve their goals." Hitomi raised an eyebrow expectantly. Kurami sighed. "Fine, fine, you win. Yeah, they were like a son and daughter to me. Besides our own."

He licked her nose making her giggle. He continued. "That's why I gave them _those_." He pointed to something that was around each of their necks and when she saw what they were she gasped. "Kurama! Are those what I think they are!" Kurama nodded seriously. "Yes, I have given them the sacred pendents of the fox clan." Hitomi was a little concerned. "Are you sure they can use them? They are dangerous if they don't know what they're doing!" Kurama looked her right in the eyes. "If they can't use them, no one can." Hitomi was surprised at his seriousness. She nodded seriously as well. Kurama then smiled mischievously. "So, now that we're together again, how about we... _catch up_." He grinned lecherously as Hitomi giggled feeling herself getting wet already. _"Oh you dirty fox..."_

~Back in Konoha~

Naruto and Sakura suddenly shuddered. Naruto spoke. "Why does it feel like we should be closing our eyes tightly while hugging ourselves in a corner rocking back and forth saying 'please make it stop, please make it stop...?" Sakura looked at him. "I really don't want to know." After they got over their sudden case of chills they embraced each other again and sighed happily. Naruto then got a serious look on his face. "We should train before we go back to the academy. The way we are now, we would have trouble concealing our features and we would have to explain why exactly we have fluffy tails and ears." Sakura giggled.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea. Wouldn't want the rest of the class to freak out over our cuteness." After she said this she stuck out her tongue and Naruto laughed. "Haha... ok anyways, we also have to find out just how strong we are. I didn't end up breaking anything this morning so I really don't know how strong I am. Did anything happen with you?" Sakura shook her head with a slight blush. She was a little... _preoccupied._ "Ok then, lets go to a training ground that no one will see us in. Do you know any?" Sakura thought for a second before a grin came over her face. "How about Training Ground 44?" Naruto grinned as well. "Oh, I do like your thinking."

~10:00 AM~

Naruto and Sakura were standing in a wide clearing after Naruto made some seals to keep any noise they made in and to keep any unwanted visitors out. That included Sarutobi's crystal ball that he uses to observe people along with doing other certain... _activities _with. The first thing Naruto wanted to do was test their strength. "Ok Sakura-chan. For starters, lets start by punching a tree with a 'normal' punch. Ok?"

Sakura nodded as she went up to a tree. She pulled a fist back and let it fly at what she thought was a normal punch. CRUNCH! -Rustle- CRASH! Both Naruto and Sakura stared bug-eyed at the damage made from a simple punch. Sakura was looking at her hands with a sweat drop. Naruto was the first one to voice his thoughts. "Well, that was interesting." Sakura just continued to stare at her hands. The only words that came out of her mouth were "Holy shit..." Naruto then tried the same thing only to get similar results. "Ok then, first part of training. Learn how to control our strength..."

About 2 hours later both Naruto and Sakura had a good idea of what would happen if they punched or kicked something with whatever amount of strength they put into it. They also found out that both of them had a lot of stamina. **(giggle) **They then proceeded to work on chakra control and went on from there.

~One week later~

Naruto and Sakura were walking together towards the academy while thinking about the past week. They didn't try anything with elemental chakra yet, as there chakra control was still not that great, considering that both had at least the amount of a Kage. The both learned the ins and outs of their physical strength, along with their reflexes.

There were a couple times where they would react automatically without their brain even thinking about anything. They tested this by throwing rocks at varying speeds at each other to see how well they would be able to block surprise attacks. Of course, having clones throw rocks from multiple directions helps. Sometimes, if a clone threw a huge rock at them they would lash out and punch it on reflex, making it shatter into a bunch of rock shards. Having pieces of rock imbedded in your skin is not a fun feeling to experience, even if they did have more advanced healing factors because of their half demon status.

Throughout the week Sakura had some problems with being able to keep her lust down to reasonable levels, due to the fact that her heat would randomly make her horny and she would have to leave for a bit to relieve herself. She was very glad though when it subsided and she could relax without thinking about fucking Naruto's brains out every second of the day. They reached a good enough level of chakra control to keep their genjutsus up for about 18 hours straight because of the amount of chakra they had.

Along with the genjutsu they learned how to do an advanced henge where they could even go into shinobi shops and fool them into thinking they were the real people they were impersonating. They bought training weights, new shuriken and kunai, and they got new clothes. Naruto was wearing black cargo pants and a white muscle shirt underneath a black zip-up hoodie with multiple hidden compartments for shuriken and kunai. His silver fox pendant was hanging from his neck, visible to anyone who looked at him. His blonde hair with black highlights was the same as it was before along with Sakura's hair, which was pink with red highlights, except she cut her hair to shoulder length again so it wouldn't get in the way. Naruto liked it better that way anyway. Sakura was currently wearing black ninja shorts and a red tank top with the belly cut out. She too had a zip-up hoodie, except hers was white with the same compartments as Naruto's. Her violet fox pendant was hanging from her neck as well. Together, they were ready for anything. They finally reached their room and looked at each other. They both nodded with a grin and stepped into the room.

**Cliffhanger. Buahahahahahaha! This story is actually really fun to write. I'll try to update as soon as I can so you can enjoy even more of this story. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Confusion and Exams

Changes In Fate

By: DarkReaper8095

**Hey guys. Once again, thank you for your feedback on my story! It really helps me get an idea of what I should do if you don't like something about the story. It is my story, but that doesn't mean I'll completely blow off your advice. Well, enough rambling for me. Lets get on with this story! :D**

Chapter 3 – Confusion and Exams

The moment the door slid open everyone turned their heads to see who was entering. Every single one of their jaws dropped at the sight of Naruto and Sakura walking in _together_ each having a completely new look. You could've heard a pin drop in the silence that permeated the room.

Naruto and Sakura calmly walked into the room and walked up a couple steps to sit in two seats in the back of the room. Although they were calm on the outside, both of them were having trouble keeping their composure and were talking telepathically to each other. Sakura was almost bursting with happiness and had to control the tears that threatened to show up in her eyes. 'Everyone's here Naruto-kun! There all alive! Ok, breathe in, breathe out.' Naruto was thinking along the same lines as she was.

Both of them then turned to look at Sasuke and they both had to control themselves from lunging towards him and ripping his throat out. 'That fucking bastard!' Naruto was a second away from murdering him. 'He will _pay_ for what he did to Ino and Shikamaru! I will not let them die again!'

Sakura was just as angry as he was, but she calmed herself down a little. 'Naruto-kun, calm down! We can't go killing him now because that would just make trouble for us! I hate him just as much as you do, but we can't go killing him right away.' Naruto sighed in defeat. 'Fine, but if and when he leaves to go to Orochimaru, I'm going to kill him this time. I don't care what the council thinks.' Sakura nodded. 'And I will help you with that.' Naruto smirked.

Everyone else in the room was still looking at Naruto and Sakura with gobsmacked expressions on their faces. Sakura sighed and put her feet up on her desk with a bored expression on her face while putting her hands on the back of her head. Sasuke was looking at Naruto with a smirk. "What's with the new look dobe? Think you're cool just because you got some new clothes?" Naruto gave the Uchiha a death glare. "Shut the fuck up teme before I rip your eyes out of your head and shove them down your throat." Sasuke blanched and turned back to glare at the wall in the front of the room thinking, 'I will beat you in a staring contest if it's the last thing I do.' The wall obviously made no response. 'Coward.'

Everyone else just stared at Naruto like he grew a second head. Ino was looking at Sakura in confusion. "Forehead what the hell!? Why are you hanging around with Naruto-baka? Don't you want to be with Sasuke-kun?" She paused. "Ha, I get it! You're giving up! Acknowledging me as the winner, eh Forehead?" Sakura looked at Ino in disappointment. "I'm not even going to say anything to you Ino other than this. You need to stop daydreaming and see the reality of things. I don't give a shit about the Uchiha prick anymore and neither should you. When has he ever paid attention to you or me, or any of his fangirls for that matter? Think about it."

Ino was about to make a comeback but something inside of her stopped her from doing so. 'Is Sakura right? ...Damn, now that I think about it she is. When has Sasuke _ever_ paid attention to any of us? _Never_. Ugh, son of a bitch. Why the hell did it take me so long to figure this out!? Ugh, now I have a headache. Whatever, I'll talk to Sakura later. Although, something seems different about her. What the hell happened to her? And Naruto for that matter?'

Shikamaru was looking at the two with a critical eye. 'Something has changed with both of them... I don't know what it is but I will find out. Eh... I'll find out later. The clouds are a lot more interesting.' He then proceeded to look out the window at the clouds floating softly in the sky. Chouji was thinking really hard about the situation. 'Munch, munch, munch, munch.' Hinata looked a little sad. 'N-Naruto-kun? W-What happened to you?'

Everyone was broken from their thoughts when Iruka and Mizuki walked into the classroom with clipboards. He started calling attendance. He went down the list until he got to Sakura's name. "Sakura Haruno?" "Yo." Iruka looked up in surprise. He looked around until he found where Sakura was. His eyes widened. 'Woah. She's really different than before. And she's sitting next to...' He looked closer and widened his eyes. 'Holy shit! Is that Naruto!? Damn, those two have completely changed this past week.' Iruka continued. "O-Ok then..."

Naruto and Sakura laughed telepathically to each other. This was so entertaining. He continued down the list until he was done and proceeded to explain the Genin exam to them. "Ok, the Genin exam you are about to take is going to be an important milestone for you to complete before you can become ninja. Being a ninja is not a joke and it can lead to your death if you don't know what you're doing. The first exam is a written test designed to test you of the following: Shinobi History, Village History, and Tactical Thinking. The second exam is an obstacle course with swinging logs and tripwire that if tripped will fire paintballs at you. If you get hit, you lose points. If you get hit with more than 5, you fail that part of the exam. The third exam is your Shuriken and Kunai throwing test at medium and long range with training dummies. The fourth and final exam is your Jutsu test which for this test is going to be the bunshin no jutsu. If you fail two of the exams you automatically fail the whole thing or if you don't pass the bunshin portion. Does anyone have any questions?"

Chouji raised his hand. "Yes Chouji?" "Do we get a snack break?" Chouji blurted out. Iruka and everyone else sweat dropped. "Um, no Chouji. I'm sorry." Chouji looked ready to cry. "Ok, lets get started." Naruto and Sakura smirked. Iruka passed out the tests and gave them a one hour time limit. "Ok, begin." Naruto looked down at his test and sweat dropped. 'Ok, I'm 18 years old now. Shouldn't I know village and shinobi history by now?' He started sweating a bit. He spoke to Sakura in his mind. 'Umm... S-Sakura-chan?' Sakura face palmed herself. 'Ugh, are you serious Naruto-kun? Ok fine, I'll give you the answers to some of the questions.'

~One Hour Later~

"Ok pencils down!" Naruto thanked Kami that the stupid test was finally done.

~In Heaven~

Kami giggled. "Hehehe. You're welcome Naruto-kun!" Somewhere else in heaven Kurama sweat dropped along with Hitomi. "He still doesn't even know his own village's history? You have got to be kidding me. At least he aced the Tactical Thinking part on his own."

~Back in the classroom~

"Now, everyone leave your papers on your desks and follow me to the academy training grounds!" 5 minutes later and they were all by the obstacle course in the back of the academy. Everyone could see multiple swinging logs both horizontal and vertical. If they looked closely enough they saw little glints of the tripwires that were throughout the course. Iruka spoke. "Ok, lets get started!"

About half an hour later after watching multiple fangirls get blindsided by swinging logs and getting paint covered, it was Sakura's turn. "Sakura, your turn." Sakura smiled a mischievous smile as she skipped up to the start line. "Ok, ready, set... GO!" Sakura ran through the swinging logs without getting hit making it look easy. She then did a series of flips and went through two horizontal tripwires while completely avoided a log that swung down at her. She came up to a log pit with logs lined up on the side that she had to side jump on to get to the other side. She completed it and got to the final part of the course. The next part had a bunch of tripwires put up everywhere that she had to go through to finish the course. She did a couple of backflips over some of them and did some cartwheels over some others. She got to the finish and grinned as everyone was surprised. Iruka spoke. "Good job Sakura!"

He continued down the list until he got to Naruto. "Ok Naruto, you're up." Naruto smirked while Sakura giggled in her mind. 'Don't show off too much Naruto-kun.' Naruto's smile widened as he went up to the starting line. "Ok on my mark. Ready, set... GO!" Naruto ran at a moderate speed so everyone could still see him as he weaved through the swinging logs with as much grace as a dancer. He dodged, ducked, dipped, dived, and dodged through them. **(Hehe, couldn't resist.)** He came upon the two horizontal tripwires so he jumped, did a barrel roll through them, and landed perfectly on his feet while matrix dodging the log that swung at him from the front.

He continued with a grin on his face as he came up to the log pit with various logs lined up on the side. He completed it with ease as he came to the final part of the course. He ran through the tripwires with enthusiasm. He did a series of flips, barrel rolls, and spins to get through it, which made it look like he was breakdancing through them all. He finally finished and looked towards Iruka. "So, how did I do?" Iruka along with everyone else besides Sakura just opened and closed their mouths in shock. Sakura just shook her head with a bemused smile on her face. Naruto scratched the back of his head and spoke to Sakura telepathically. 'What? I couldn't resist.' Sakura giggled, making everyone look at her like she was crazy. Iruka coughed into his hand. "G-Good job Naruto. Ok next..."

~10 minutes later~

"Ok we're done here. Lets get to the next part of the exam." Everyone followed him to the target dummies that the academy had set up for the test. There were three sets of dummies about five feet away from each other. Each set of dummies were set at different ranges. One at 10 feet and the other at 20 feet. Iruka called the students in groups of three to take the test. Sasuke was a little cocky as he hit all the targets dead center, expecting that he did the best out of everyone.

Naruto and Sakura surprised everyone once again by piercing the middle of all the indicated targets and they hit as many lethal points as they could that weren't marked and with the limited kunai and shuriken they could throw. Sasuke seethed silently. Iruka spoke up. "Ok everyone. You get a small break to get a drink or something. After 15 minutes meet me back in the classroom for the final part of the exams." Everyone nodded and went off to do whatever. Ino and some other people were about to go and talk to Naruto and Sakura, but when they turned to look for them they were gone.

~Hokage Monument – Yondaime's Head~

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto and Sakura were laughing hysterically on top of the monument with tears of mirth and joy. Sakura spoke through her laughs. "HAhaha... I-I can't b-believe... ha... the l-looks on their faces! Hahaha!" Naruto was laughing as well. "Y-Yeah, did you see the l-look on Sasuke-teme's face when I threatened him! Ahahaha..!" "Yeah, and everyone's back!"

They continued to laugh until Naruto suddenly picked up Sakura and twirled her around the air. Suddenly he tripped and fell down backwards. "Oof!" They both slowly opened their eyes and froze. Sakura was lying provocatively on top of Naruto with their faces centimeters apart. They slowly closed their eyes while coming closer and their lips intertwined slowly in a passionate kiss. Sakura was playing with Naruto's hair and Naruto had his hands on her ass. They slowly broke apart from their passionate kiss and looked at each other through half-lidded eyes. "I love you..." Naruto spoke softly as he kissed her once again. Sakura smiled softly with a small blush on her face. "I love you too..." They then proceeded to make out passionately for the remaining 10 minutes they had left until they had to go back.

~10 minutes later~

Everyone was chatting excitedly in the classroom, not noticing when Naruto and Sakura once again walked in. They both had smiles and a small blush on their face. Sakura had to move her hood a little bit to hide some of the love bites Naruto put on the side of her neck. Everyone finally noticed them when they sat down once again in the very back of the room and talked in whispers that they thought they couldn't hear.

Naruto chuckled in his and Sakura's mind. 'Hehe. They don't even know that we can hear everything they say.' Sakura giggled. 'Yeah, it's actually quite entertaining.' Naruto responded with a smirk. Iruka and Mizuki walked into the classroom once again, but when Naruto looked at Mizuki closely, he could tell that he was seething silently. Naruto then realized what it was. 'Aha! Sakura-chan, do you see how Mizuki-teme looks really pissed?'

Sakura looked at him. 'Yeah he does. Why?' Naruto then remembered that she didn't know the whole story of how he passed the exams in their previous life. 'Well, after I failed last time he talked to me saying that if I stole the forbidden scroll I could pass.' Sakura was horrified. 'And you believed him!? So _that's_ how you passed last time. Everyone just assumed you bribed Iruka-sensei or something.' Naruto sweat dropped. 'Was I really that bad?' Sakura gave him a pretty smile. 'Yes you were Naruto-kun. Yes you were.' Naruto sweat dropped even more.

They paused as Iruka spoke. "Ok, the final part of this exam is for everyone to perform the bunshin no jutsu. Everyone will be critiqued by Mizuki and myself while created at least 3 bunshin. Does everyone understand?" Everyone nodded while Naruto and Sakura had hidden smiles on their faces. They both couldn't do the bunshin no jutsu so Naruto taught Sakura the Kagebunshin no jutsu, which she found extremely easy because of her now large reserves.

Iruka came in with a clipboard after every person that had the test and continued down the list. He called Sakura in and told her to perform the jutsu. She paused though and asked him a question. "Iruka-sensei, is it ok if we perform a more advanced bunshin jutsu?" Iruka's eyes widened as he responded. "Well, I guess it's ok. Go ahead." Sakura smiled as she put her hands in a cross seal. "Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" Poof! 5 perfect Sakura clones stood in a line with proud smiles on their faces as Iruka's and Mizuki's faces were shocked. "Good job Sakura! And that's a Jonin level technique! Where did you learn it?" Sakura giggled and stuck out her tongue. "Hehe. That's a secret Iruka-sensei!" Iruka laughed as he gave her a headband and called the next person in.

Sakura was smiling happily as she sat down next to Naruto. Naruto smiled. 'So, how was the look on their faces?' Sakura giggled. 'It was funny! They could've caught flies in their mouths.' Naruto laughed silently while shaking his head in exasperation. It was finally Naruto's turn as they called him to the testing room. "Ok Naruto." Iruka began. "I want you to create at least 3 bunshin and then you pass, understand?" Naruto smirked as he nodded. He too put his hands in the familiar cross seal as he saw Iruka's eyes widen. "Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" Poof! _Groan. _As the smoke cleared Iruka's and Mizuki's jaws dropped even more as the room was completely filled with solid clones. The floor groaned under the weight and Naruto had a mischievous grin on his face.

Iruka spoke again. "You know that jutsu too!? Where did you two learn it!?" Naruto grinned as he held up a hand. "Ah, ah, ah Iruka-sensei. Now that would be telling, wouldn't it?" Iruka groaned. "Fine. Congratulations Naruto! You pass!" Naruto smiled happily even if he already passed in his previous life. "Thanks Iruka-sensei!" He walked out of the room with a hidden smile as he saw Mizuki's face darken in rage. He got back to the classroom and everyone was once again shocked. They didn't think Naruto would be able to pass that particular test.

Sakura smiled as he sat down next to her and Iruka and Mizuki walked back into the classroom. "Ok class. For those of you that graduated, congratulations!" The class erupted in cheers and Naruto and Sakura just smiled slightly. The rest had no idea what war was like, and over half the class would have to redo this academy year because they wouldn't pass their Genin test from their sensei. Iruka dismissed them and once again Naruto and Sakura were gone before anyone could talk to them.

They both appeared in Naruto's apartment and immediately embraced each other. When they broke apart both were smiling until Naruto got a serious face. "Ok, now that the exams are done, Mizuki is definitely going to steal the Forbidden Scroll. We have to stop him or else Iruka might get killed by him." Sakura nodded with a serious look herself as they both decided to snuggle on his couch until it was time for them to get back the scroll.

**And done! This was the most entertaining chapter to write so far for me. Hope you guys and gals enjoy it! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Forbidden Scroll

Changes In Fate

By: DarkReaper8095

**Well, I know you guys like this story, so I'm not going to talk a lot. Lets get on with the story!**

Chapter 4 – Forbidden Scroll

It was completely silent inside of Naruto's apartment as the couple relaxed. They looked like they were asleep in the dark apartment until they both snapped their eyes open at the same time. Blue and Green slitted eyes glowed slightly in the darkness as their owners spoke at the same time. "It's time." And with that they vanished into thin air, leaving only a small amount of leaves that floated softly to the floor.

Naruto and Sakura started running through the forest in their hanyou forms. To any ninja that wasn't at least a Jonin, they appeared to be a blur that was there as fast as it was gone. Konoha's ninja force was in chaos as they searched for the traitor Mizuki after he stole the Forbidden Scroll.

Said traitor was currently running through the forest on the outside of Konoha, trying to get to his master Orochimaru. Mizuki was pissed. 'That stupid fucking demon-brat! He was supposed to fail so I could make him steal the scroll! Dammit!' He continued running and hopping from tree to tree until he heard a voice. "Mizuki, stop!"

Mizuki gritted his teeth as he turned around to find Iruka a couple feet away from him. Mizuki sneered. "What do we have here? Trying to be a hero Iruka?" Iruka yelled back. "No! You know why I'm here! Why would you steal the forbidden scroll Mizuki! Why are you betraying Konoha!? I thought we were friends!" Mizuki laughed. "Oh, quit your bitching Iruka. This has nothing to do with you. I have to bring this scroll to my master, and then he's going to give me power!" Mizuki said this with an insane smile on his face. Iruka shook his head sadly. "I can't believe how far you have fallen Mizuki. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to take you in."

Mizuki laughed and suddenly threw a large windmill shuriken at him. Iruka sidestepped the attack and threw some kunai in retaliation. Mizuki smirked as he deflected the thrown kunai with his own. He spoke to Iruka once more. "HA! You can't hope to stop me Iruka! I was always the better ninja!" Iruka sighed sadly. He looked at the ground and shook his head. Big mistake. When Iruka looked back up his eyes widened as he saw multiple kunai coming at him. He tried to dodge but he was too late. Two kunai embedded themselves in the flesh of his right arm, making it useless and he got cut up badly on both of his legs and torso. Iruka staggered a bit and coughed up some blood. He grunted weakly as he tore the two kunai from his arm and ignored the spurt of blood that happened each time.

Mizuki chuckled cruelly. "You should know never to take your eyes off of your opponent Iruka." He paused as he took out another windmill shuriken. "Now die!" He then threw the weapon as hard as he could at Iruka. Iruka sighed and closed his eyes, waiting for the blow that would take his life. He only had one thought going through his head. 'I'm sorry, Naruto.'

He waited for the blow, but it never came. Shink! Whirrrrrrrrr. Iruka slowly opened his eyes only to have them go as wide as dinner plates when he saw a normal looking Naruto and Sakura in front of him, with Naruto holding the still spinning shuriken in his right hand which was held out to his side. Naruto looked at Iruka and then at Mizuki. He then put an innocent expression on his face. "You know, this doesn't seem like a very safe game of catch. Couldn't you use something like a ball instead?"

Iruka just stared at Naruto, completely lost to what just happened. Mizuki on the other hand looked like he was constipated with a watermelon shoved up his ass. "Damn you demon brat! You keep on ruining my plans!" Naruto smirked. "Do these plans have to do with playing catch with pointy projectiles? "RAHHHHH!" Mizuki was almost pulling his hair out in frustration while Sakura was giggling up a storm.

Mizuki calmed down a bit as he started smirking. He spoke with an insane grin on his face. "Hey demon brat! Have you ever wondered why everyone in the village hates you?" Naruto smirked and put up an extremely excited and happy mask, which just looked plain ridiculous. "Nope, not at all!" Mizuki face faulted off the branch he was crouching on while Sakura burst out laughing, not being able to hold it in anymore.

While Mizuki was getting back up, Naruto put on a serious face and turned to Iruka. "Iruka, go and get the ANBU so we can have Mizuki detained. After that, get yourself to the hospital and get treatment. Go now." Iruka was about to complain, but Naruto interrupted him. "Go now Iruka-sensei! We can handle this!" Iruka reluctantly gave in and ran towards where he knew there would be ANBU searching around for Mizuki.

Mizuki finally got up and glared at Naruto with as much hate as he could muster. Sakura was a little surprised, because she had never seen Mizuki like this before. Mizuki sneered and spoke once more. "Well, I'll tell you anyway. Twelve years ago, the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the village. The Fourth couldn't defeat it so he sealed it into a child. That child was YOU! The Kyuubi no Kitsune then took over the child's body and fooled everyone into thinking he was a kid. YOU ARE THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!"

Mizuki finally finished with his rant and looked towards them only to find something that made him angrier. Naruto and Sakura were sitting on the ground with cards in their hands. "Got any 2's?" "Nope." "Got any Kings?" "Damn. Go fish." Mizuki snapped. "RAHHHH!" He started throwing kunai and Shuriken at them, but they just vanished into thin air. "Hey Mizuki-teme!" Mizuki turned around only to see something that terrified him. Both Naruto and Sakura released their genjutsus and were currently in their hanyou forms, grinning maliciously. "Bye-bye!"

Naruto and Sakura then proceeded to beat Mizuki into the ground with shadow clones and claw strikes. Naruto took the initiative and kicked Mizuki hard in the stomach, sending him towards Sakura. Sakura smirked and punched him in the stomach, rupturing some organs and sent him back to Naruto. Naruto then put his right arm out and brutally clotheslined Mizuki, sending him to the ground and knocking him out cold, bleeding from all the wounds. Naruto and Sakura grinned as they recast their genjutsus, hiding their fox features. Naruto frowned suddenly as he put his hand on Mizuki's head. Sakura was confused. "What are you doing Naruto-kun?" Naruto replied. "I'm erasing his memory of us in our fox forms to avoid suspicion. I guarantee Inoichi is going to interrogate him, so I'm just giving him memories of me using the shadow clone jutsu and beating him to a bloody pulp." Sakura nodded at his logic.

They both just got all their bearings together as some ANBU arrived at the clearing. You could tell they were surprised because they stiffened up, but they soon relaxed and spoke in a formal voice to Naruto and Sakura. "I thank you for taking care of Mizuki-san. Uzumaki-san. Haruno-san." He nodded to them both as most of them took Mizuki to the T&I(Torture and Interrogation) department , while one stayed behind. The ANBU spoke. "Uzumaki-san. Haruno-san. Go report to Hokage-sama as soon as possible for your version of the events." The ANBU shunshined away, leaving Naruto and Sakura alone in the clearing. They both sighed as they decided to just go get it over with.

~Ten Minutes Later~

They both arrived outside of Sarutobi's office after jogging there, all the while discussing what they were going to say. Neither of them had seen Sarutobi since he died in the last timeline, so they were a little nervous. They knocked on the Hokage's office door and heard a "Come in!" before entering while holding their breaths. The Sandaime Hokage was currenly sitting at his desk smoking a pipe while looking out the window. He swiveled his chair to face them and looked them in the eye. "I saw everything that happened in the clearing. And I mean _all_ of it." Naruto and Sakura both swore under their breath. They had forgotten about the Hokage's crystal ball. They were careless.

Sarutobi spoke again. "By both of your lack of reactions to Mizuki's rambling, I assume you two already knew about Kyuubi?" They both sighed and nodded. Sarutobi smiled. "Now, I don't think I need to explain to you two that you can't tell anyone. Correct?" They both nodded once again.

"Now, one last thing." Sarutobi paused and looked very serious. "How old are you two really?" Naruto's and Sakura's eyes widened as they tried to come up with an excuse. Naruto spoke first. "W-We don't know what you're talking about jiji."

Sarutobi glared. "Don't play dumb with me Naruto. You too Sakura. I'm not called the God of Shinobi for nothing, and you two have been acting drastically different and more mature this past week. You couldn't have possibly gotten that much stronger in a week by yourselves. You carry yourselves like ANBU-class ninja and are always alert. Now answer the question. How old were you before you went back in time?" Naruto and Sakura were shocked into silence for a bit before they both replied. "We're both 18." Sarutobi sighed heavily as he leaned back in his chair. "How bad was it?" Naruto looked confused as well as Sakura. "How bad was what?" Sarutobi looked at them both with an exhausted expression. "The war."

Both of their faces showed the shock they were going through. "H-How did you know?" Sarutobi sighed once again. He idly wondered if he had been doing that a lot lately. "Your eyes hold more pain than any other person I know, besides people like Kakashi. Both of you. I can tell you have seen plenty of death." Naruto nodded and spoke. "It... It wasn't good jiji. We can't tell you details because we don't want to screw up the timeline badly. I mean, we obviously want to change it, but we aren't sure what would happen if we told you about it."

Sarutobi nodded with a sad smile. "I understand. Just know that if either of you two need to tell me something, all you need to do is come and talk to me." They both nodded with grateful smiles on their faces. "Ok, now lets get started on official business. For both of your involvements in the detainment of the traitor Mizuki, and with the containment of the Forbidden Scroll, I hereby give you your first S-rank mission payment. Sign these papers to prove that you completed the mission." They both signed the papers they needed to and after they were done, they smiled happily.

Sarutobi smiled and spoke one last time. "Ok, you two are dismissed. Report to your classroom at 8 am for team placement." They both smiled and were about to leave when someone pounded on the door. Sarutobi sighed. He could feel himself aging more than he was already. "Come in!" The door burst open to reveal a pissed looking Mrs. Haruno. She saw her daughter with Naruto and snapped. "It's one in the morning young lady, and I have been looking _everywhere_ for you. Where the hell were you!? And you!" She pointed at Naruto. "You demon! Get away from my daughter this instant!" Sakura looked livid.

Before her mother died she kept yelling at her for being seen with Naruto. She still wanted her to be with the Uchiha even when he was a traitor. In her opinion, her mom was psycho. That's why she had moved in with her cousin before moving in with Naruto. That's also why she had been avoiding her since they came back. Sakura yelled angrily at her. "No he will not! I love him and he loves me! I don't like the Uchiha at all! Just because you want a higher status in the council doesn't mean I'm going to marry him!"

Mrs. Haruno looked ready to burst. "Fine then. If you love the demon so much, you can stay with him! You are no longer allowed in the house! Buy your own clothes and food! I will not have corrupted scum in my house!" Sakura was red in the face. "You know what? FINE! Fuck you, _mother_! I am sick and tired of being bitched at every hour of the fucking day because of your stupidity and selfishness! I will live my own life! Not yours!"

She was so angry and frustrated she had tears gathering in her eyes. Naruto decided enough was enough and Sakura needed to get out of there as soon as possible. He turned quickly towards Sarutobi. "Sorry, jiji, but we need to leave. We'll talk to you sometime after a mission." Sarutobi nodded while glaring at Mrs. Haruno. "Go. I'll take care of Mrs. Haruno here." Naruto nodded and put his hand on Sakura's shoulder before using shunshin to get to his apartment, leaving a screaming Mrs. Haruno behind.

The moment they got to his apartment Naruto looked at Sakura. Her hair was shadowing her eyes and she was breathing heavily. Naruto was being very careful. "Sakura, are you okay?" Sakura grit her teeth and he saw tears start to cascade down her face. She wasn't crying out loud, but he could tell she was in a lot of emotional pain.

He walked in front of her and brought her into a slow and gentle embrace with his head on top of her own. He spoke softly. "It's ok. Let it out." The dam broke. She flung her arms around him and buried her head into his chest as she started crying hysterically. Naruto's eyes widened and he hugged her as hard as he could. Her legs failed on her so he had to sit down on the floor to hold both of their weights. She cried for about 5 minutes, letting out all the emotions she had locked up in her for the past week.

A tear fell from Naruto's eye at the amount of pain she was in. He held her close. "Sakura Haruno, I will always love you. I will always be here for you. I will be the shoulder that you can cry on, and you can always come to me with your problems. You are my world, and I would die without you. I will protect you with all my heart. Never forget that." All he got in response was light breathing. He looked down and smiled softly. She was fast asleep.

Both of their fox features were out and her tail was curled around his. Chuckling silently, he picked her up bridal style and heard her sigh in her sleep and snuggle deeper into his chest. He smiled softly as he lay her down on his bed. He didn't bother changing out of his clothes besides taking his hoodie and shoes off. Naruto then lie down on the bed and wasn't surprised when Sakura snuggled into his warmth, pressing up against his chest. He whispered "Good night, Sakura-hime" as he let sleep take him.

**Done! Man, I actually wrote and typed this whole thing within two hours, so I'm very proud of myself. I've been pretty busy with night shift at my job lately so I haven't had the chance to write much. Although, I have written down plans for the storyline that I just know you guys and gals are going to like, so stay tuned to when I make more chapters. REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5 Team 7

Changes In Fate

By: DarkReaper8095

**Thanks for the reviews guys and gals! I've been really busy, so I'm sorry that it has taken me a while to make this chapter. This story is by far my favorite that I have ever come up with. I hope you continue reading it! Enjoy! Oh, and for your information, I am NOT making this into a harem story. My story, my rules. I don't care if it would get more views or if "tons of people would like it."**

Chapter 5 – Team 7

~Naruto's Apartment – 5 am~

Green eyes opened groggily in the darkness of the bedroom. Sakura was still waking up and was trying to figure out where she was. Her eyes widened as she realized she had her head up against Naruto's chest and she was being held gently in his arms. Her eyes softened as she buried her head further into Naruto's chest and breathed in his intoxicating scent. She shuddered and smiled softly in his embrace.

She felt completely drained of energy after what had happened earlier that morning with her mother, but she felt a little better now. She smiled happily with tears in her eyes. 'I don't know what I did to deserve you Naruto, but I am ever grateful that I'm with you. Thank you for being there for me when I need it.'

Smiling a smile full of joy, she wrapped her arms around him and brought her head from his chest so she could bring her face up to his. She had a strange urge that went through her as she stared at his face. She gave in and brought her face to his. Sakura started rubbing her cheek against his own lovingly and eventually buried her face into his neck and gave his neck a few licks of affection. She suddenly blushed a bit as she felt him lick the side of her neck in response.

They broke apart and Naruto's lovely blue eyes stared deep into her own. "How are you feeling, Sakura-hime?" Sakura blushed brightly at the suffix and smiled in happiness. "I'm feeling a lot better. Thank you Naruto-kun." Naruto turned to lie on his back as he stared at the ceiling. "So, what are we going to do with the bell test tomorrow? I know we're still going to be on the same team because my grades were probably shit for the whole year before we came back." Sakura giggled and replied in a soft and loving voice. "Well, we could wait to talk about that tonight. The bell test isn't until tomorrow morning anyways. Well, more like around 11:00 almost noon because of Kakashi-sensei's tardiness. He still can't seem to let go of the past."

Sakura frowned a bit at that last part, but she shrugged and decided to think about that at a later time. Naruto nodded. He smiled a sly smile as he wrapped his arms around her and flipped them around so he was on top of her in between her legs. He kissed her passionately and Sakura moaned loudly into the kiss while wrapping her legs around his waist. They broke apart slowly and laughed a bit in joy and relief as they rested their foreheads together.

Naruto frowned a bit and spoke. "We should probably go shopping this morning to get you some new clothes, seeing as your Mom isn't going to let you in her house." Sakura nodded. "Yeah. I could still sneak in and get some clothes easily, but I don't have any clothes in my Mom's house that I really like anymore. They're all too... _girly_." They both chuckled and got up to get ready. They both took a shower, _separately_, because neither of them were ready to take their relationship to the next level just yet. Plus, they only had about two and a half hours before they had to be at the academy, and considering their stamina... well, you get the picture. **(giggle) **

After they both got cleaned up, they both put on their clothes from yesterday after washing and drying them quickly with a quick water and fire jutsu. They both opened Naruto's front door and breathed in deeply. They loved the scent of Konoha early in the morning. It was peaceful. A few birds were singing and they could still hear the crickets chirping away in the twilight.

They both walked at a comfortable pace down the streets of Konoha until they arrived at a civilian clothing shop that was open. They walked in after putting henges on and got a variety of civilian clothes to wear for when they weren't on missions. Walking up to the still half asleep cashier, they bought all the clothes and put them into sealing scrolls before continuing on their way. They both got to the Higurashi's next and walked in without the henge, knowing that they accepted Naruto and wouldn't kick him out or overprice him.

Mr. Higurashi was at the front desk and raised an eyebrow at Naruto and Sakura. "You two are up early. Anything specific you're looking for?" They both smiled and walked up to the cashier's desk. Sakura spoke. "Yeah, we're both looking for some shinobi clothes like this." She pointed at what they were currently wearing. "And we're looking for some new shinobi clothes so that if we have to, we can change clothes depending on the climate of where our missions are."

Tenten's father raised an eyebrow. "I'm impressed. Usually genin don't think about that until after they go on one of those missions. You two are ahead of the game." Naruto and Sakura looked at each other and laughed nervously. Naruto then had a thoughtful look on his face. "Ah. Do you have any trench coats in stock?" Mr. Higurashi smiled and nodded.

After they picked out all of the usual shinobi clothes, Mr. Higurashi led them to a section with trench coats. Naruto and Sakura smirked as they looked at the variety of them all. Eventually they both picked one to their liking. Naruto picked a black one that went below his knees. The trench coat had a high collar that hid half of his face from the side and it had tons of pockets both on the inside and on the outside near his hips. It had some silver designs that outlined some parts of the coat. Naruto loved it.

Sakura's was an all red one that went to her knees in length. Her trench coat also had a high collar and had more pockets than Naruto's for all of her med supplies that she would put in sealed in scrolls. They both put the clothes in their bags except for the trench coats and some other clothes and went into the changing rooms.

When they came back out, Mr. Higurashi whistled in appreciation. Naruto had black shinobi pants and a light gray muscle shirt on underneath a black shinobi vest. He put on black shinobi boots instead of sandals. To complete the image, he had on his trench coat that looked like it was billowing in an invisible gust of wind. Sakura looked similar except she had on a pair of tan shinobi shorts along with a purple tank top with an unzipped black vest showing off her cleavage. She put on red shinobi shoes instead of boots so she could move easier. On top of it all she had on the red trench coat that made her look as badass as Naruto.

They both smirked to each other and laughed. 'These are fantastic Naruto-kun! This was a great idea!' Naruto nodded. 'Yeah, they're perfect, but they will be better than perfect after what I'm going to do to them. After we get your med supplies, lets head back to the apartment so I can add some things to them.' Sakura nodded as they both walked up to the counter. They both paid for them all and shunshined out of there. Mr. Higurashi laughed and shook his head. 'There's more to those two than meets the eye.'

Naruto and Sakura arrived at the hospital and laughed. Sakura turned towards Naruto. "I'll be right back Naruto-kun. I know exactly where to go. It'll be about 5 minutes." With that she walked into the hospital, leaving Naruto sitting on a bench in the cool morning air.

~5 minutes later~

Sakura came back out and tapped Naruto on the shoulder. Naruto glanced back at her and she smiled. "I'm done." With that, they both shunshined to Naruto's apartment, leaving some leaves that swirled in the air. When they arrived Naruto took off his trench coat and asked Sakura for hers. Sakura took hers off and handed it to Naruto, wondering what he was going to do.

Naruto got out his sealing supplies and got to work. The first thing he did was put weight seals on the inside of the coats that could be changed with chakra. This would be convenient, because they wouldn't have to go buying weights all the time. He then put damage repairing seals on them to make sure they could auto-repair anything that happened to them. The last thing he did was put some storage seals on the inside of the sleeves near the hands so they could put their kunai, shuriken and senbon in the seals. This way they could have any of the three out in the blink of an eye to surprise their opponent.

After Naruto was done Sakura stared at the coats in awe. "That's so cool! I wish I knew how to seal stuff." Sakura pouted. Naruto smiled and responded. "Well, I could teach you if you wanted." Sakura's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "_Really_!?" Naruto laughed and nodded.

Sakura squealed and glomped Naruto and they both rolled around on the floor. Naruto came out on top and pinned her arms above her head. "I win." Sakura giggled and brought her face up to lick the side of his neck. Naruto started purring as he did the same to Sakura. They both started purring loudly with a bit of growling as well as they rubbed their cheeks together and sighed in happiness. They both widened their eyes. Sakura spoke first. "Woah. That was different." Naruto laughed. "I guess our fox instincts are coming into play." They both shrugged and decided to get up to get to the academy. They had about half an hour before they needed to be there but they could get there early by teleporting there with shunshin and relax on the roof.

After they got their trench coats on, they shunshined to the roof of the academy and relaxed next to each other to look at the horizon to the east. Sakura smiled sadly. "I wish things could stay like this." Naruto smiled sadly as well. "Yeah. But we both know that's not going to happen." Sakura nodded silently as they continued to stare at the horizon.

~30 minutes later~

The kids in the classroom were almost bursting with excitement as they talked about how ninja life would be. Well, all the kids except for Sasuke and Shikamaru. Shikamaru was too lazy and Sasuke was... being Sasuke. Everyone ignored Naruto and Sakura as they entered the room, because they were used to their change in attitudes. Everyone except Sasuke that is. He narrowed his eyes as he took in their new clothing. 'So, they got new clothes once again. The dobe and the slut will get what's coming to them either way. They're weaklings compared to me.' Sasuke then continued to have his staring contest with the wall. Oh how foolish he was.

A bandaged Iruka then walked in with a clipboard in his hands. Ino spoke up. "What happened to you, Iruka-sensei?" Iruka smiled. "Well, you see, there was this rock that came across my path and I accidentally tripped over it. Little did I know that there was this cliff on the other side of the rock. I fell off and ended up in a gigantic ancient stadium that had this _huge_ dragon in it that I had to fight to the death. It was a long and hard battle, but I eventually came through. I then climbed my way back up the cliff with my bare hands and took myself to the hospital. On the way to the hospital there was this evil kitten that I had to fight, but I eventually won by punting it into the Forest of Death and watched it get eaten by giant centipedes!"

Iruka smiled happily as all the fangirls had terrified looks on their faces. The guys had twitching eyebrows and Naruto and Sakura burst out laughing. "HAHAHAHA! Ha... ahhh... that was a good one Iruka-sensei! Although, it would have been better at the end if you caught one of the centipedes and cooked it up and ate it." Half the class started scooting away from Naruto while Sakura had a thoughtful look on her face. "Hmm, I wonder what that would taste like." She then wipped out a recipe book out of nowhere and started scribbling some notes on it. The class scooted further away. Iruka spoke up with a cough. "-_cough_- Ok guys, settle down. Now, I will call out the names of the people in each team and their sensei."

~2 minutes later~

Naruto and Sakura smiled and were glad that everyone had the same teams as before. Iruka called in every team's sensei and everyone watched in anticipation as some Jonin walked into the room. The Jonin that Naruto and Sakura recognized instantly were Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuhi. They smiled thinking about how those two got together in the future before everything went to hell. Naruto and Sakura shook themselves. Now was not the time to think about the other time. 'We will change things this time. They will live.'

Naruto and Sakura both nodded to each other with determined looks on their faces. The Jonin all called their teams and walked out while Team 7 had to stay put to wait for their sensei. Naruto sighed and spoke mentally to Sakura. 'Ugh, I can't believe that we're going to have to wait three hours again just to wait for Kakashi.' Naruto then got an idea and smirked. 'Hey, want to do whatever for the next couple of hours before Kakashi-sensei gets here?' Sakura giggled. 'Sure.' They both got up and walked to the door.

Sasuke spoke up. "Hey! Where do you two think you're going?" Naruto looked over his shoulder at him with a bored expression. "What else? We're not gonna sit around here waiting for Kakashi-sensei to get here. You can stay here if you want. Sakura-chan and I are gonna go do whatever until he gets here. See ya!" And with that Naruto and Sakura walked out of the room. Sasuke got up to run after them, but when he got outside the door, the hallway was empty with no one in sight. He growled angrily.

~On top of the Academy~

Naruto and Sakura were relaxing on the roof with Naruto sitting down against the railing while Sakura leaned back against his chest. He leaned forward and buried his head into Sakura's neck. "So, what do you want to do?" Sakura shrugged. "I don't know. I'm kinda hungry though. How about you?" Naruto's stomach chose that moment to rumble loudly and he scratched the back of his head with a silly grin on his face. "Yeah, I'm hungry. Hmm... where should we go..."

Naruto thought for a second before he widened his eyes in a look of horror. Sakura giggled as she already knew what he was about to say. That was before he grabbed her by the shoulders and started shaking her comically. "Oh... My... KAMI! Sakura-chan, I haven't had ramen in like... FOREVER! RAMEN! The food of the GODS!" Sakura just blinked as he kept on shaking her. "Please Sakura-chan! Please please please please...!" Naruto continued to beg as Sakura put her hand up to her mouth trying to hold in her laughter. She got it under control and set both of her hands on each side of Naruto's face. She brought up his head and put on an extremely fake stern face. "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Naruto nodded fearfully. Sakura smiled. "Lets go. I'm hungry." Naruto sat there for a second before yelling a "WOOHOO!" and grabbed Sakura before using shunshin to teleport near the Ichiraku Ramen stand. They were both happy that they would see Teuchi and Ayame again, but food was in the front of their minds.

~Ichiraku Ramen~

Teuchi and Ayame were casually making some ramen when a loud noise broke through the air. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMEEEEEEEEN N!" Teuchi and Ayame both looked at each other before bursting out laughing as Naruto ran inside the ramen stand while dragging Sakura behind him comically. Sakura was currently flailing around horizontally behind Naruto with squinted eyes.

Wooosh! Naruto was in his chair acting naturally while Sakura was on the ground breathing heavily. She eventually reached up for the counter and proceeded to drag herself up before sitting on the chair next to Naruto. She greeted Ayame and Teuchi with a smile and then acted like nothing happened. Ayame and Teuchi sweat dropped together as they stared at Naruto and Sakura with wide eyes. "Umm... are you two ok?" Naruto and Sakura looked at Teuchi at the same time and spoke at the same, which looked kinda creepy. "Yeah, we're perfectly fine. Why?"

Teuchi and Ayame sweat dropped once more when they both tilted their head to the right at the _same time_. Teuchi laughed loudly. "Ok, I assume you came here to eat some ramen, eh Naruto?" Naruto nodded excitedly with joy on his face as he started drooling. Sakura rolled her eyes and smacked him lightly on the back of his head, all the while stifling a giggle behind her other hand. Ayame turned towards Sakura. "Would you like some ramen too, young lady?" Naruto barged into the conversation. "Yes! Get her some ramen! She doesn't believe me when I say it is the food of the GODS!" Everyone besides Naruto sweat dropped. Sakura was a little hesitant. "I don't know. I've never had ramen before."

"..."

"..."

"..."

All at once Naruto, Teuchi, and Ayame started freaking out. "AHHHH! This is bad. Very, very bad!" Teuchi had wide eyes and Ayame looked like she was about to have a heart attack. Naruto was staring at Sakura with a gobsmacked expression. "S-Sakura-chan... You've never had ramen before?" Sakura stared at his with a confused look. "Well... no I haven't. Is that a bad thing?"

Naruto turned towards Teuchi and spoke quickly. "Can you please get her a Miso ramen?" Naruto looked desperate. Teuchi simply nodded and ran to make some. 5 minutes later he came out with a bowl and set it down in front of her. Naruto spoke after giving her a pair of chopsticks. "Eat." Sakura looked nervous as she glanced at the bowl of swirling noodles. He hesitantly took the chopsticks and swirled some noodles around them before bringing it to her mouth.

It was silent as no one moved and Sakura's hair shadowed her eyes. Naruto was nervous. "Sakura-chan?" Sakura slowly turned her head towards Naruto with her hair still obscuring the top part of her face. Naruto flinched and gulped as Sakura suddenly grabbed his shoulders in a tight grip as she slowly brought her head up.

When Sakura's eyes finally met his, they were _sparkling_ with excitement. She started shaking Naruto. "Oh my god! What the hell took you so long to convince me to have ramen!" Naruto smiled brightly and started laughing along with Teuchi and Ayame. "Yes! I knew you'd like ramen!" Sakura nodded her head happily as she dug into her ramen with gusto, rivaling Naruto's speed as Teuchi brought out his share. Teuchi and Ayame looked back and forth as Naruto and Sakura shoveled ramen into their mouths with a speed that shouldn't have been possible. Teuchi then started crying anime tears. "I'm so happy! Now we have two customers that can eat all of our ramen and make us more money!" Ayame giggled at her father's antics and smiled happily as Naruto and Sakura continued to slurp their noodles.

~5 minutes and 10 bowls later~

Naruto and Sakura set their bowls down as they both sighed happily at the full feeling of their stomachs. Sakura smiled happily. "Thank you Naruto-kun! That was delicious!" Naruto smiled as he turned his head to Teuchi. "Thanks for the ramen Ossan!" Teuchi nodded with anime tears running down his face. "Anytime Naruto-kun!" Naruto handed Teuchi the correct amount of money before he and Sakura left the store with a smile on both of their faces. Naruto turned to Sakura with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Do you think we should get back to the academy and wait for Kakashi?" Sakura had the same expression. "Hmm... Sure why not. Lets just stay on the roof until he gets there." With that they both used Shunshin and waited on the roof.

~3 hours later~

Kakashi walked into the academy and headed to the classroom where his team was supposed to be. As he opened the door he looked around and only saw one kid sitting there that looked like he had a wooden plank shoved up his ass. He sweat dropped and spoke, breaking the prick from his thoughts of making Itachi spontaneously combust. "Um, where are your teammates?"

Just as Sasuke was about to answer two voices spoke at once from behind Kakashi. "We're right here Kakashi-sensei!" Kakashi swirled around with wide eyes and saw Naruto and Sakura standing there with matching grins. 'I didn't even sense them!' Naruto snickered as he thought to Sakura. 'This is the most fun I've had in a while! We should freak people out like this more often.' Sakura giggled and answered back. 'Yes, definitely.'

Kakashi coughed to regain his composure and spoke to them all. "Ok, now that you're all here, meet me on the roof in 2 minutes. Don't be late." And with that, he was gone. Not a millisecond later Naruto and Sakura were gone as well leaving Sasuke behind. Sasuke's eye twitched in anger as he walked towards that roof.

A couple minutes later all of team seven was on the roof waiting for Kakashi to speak. "Ok, now that we're all here lets introduce ourselves. Pinky, you're first." Sakura twitched. "It's rude not to introduce yourself first." Kakashi chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Well, lets see. My name is Kakashi Hatake. My like are... hmm... My dislikes, well... I have lots of hobbies? Dreams? All of you are too young to understand." Naruto and Sakura twitched. He was still the same Kakashi alright.

Kakashi spoke up again. "Ok Pinky, you're up." Sakura twitched even more. "My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are Naruto-kun, training, and tails." Sakura giggled perversely at this. Naruto sweat dropped. "My dislikes are my mother, Sasuke-teme, and another certain Uchiha. My hobbies are hanging around with Naruto-kun and training. My dreams for the future?" At this Sakura looked at Naruto and smiled softly. Naruto smiled back.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke. Sasuke grunted and spoke. "My name is Sasuke _Uchiha_. I don't have any likes and I have many dislikes. My only hobby is training and my dream. No, my ambition is to kill a certain man." Naruto and Sakura rolled their eyes at this. Itachi was twice the man he was.

Naruto spoke up before Kakashi could tell him to speak. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! My likes are Sakura-chan, training, and ramen! My dislikes are Sasuke-teme, another certain Uchiha, fools who can't see the difference between a scroll and a kunai, and the three minutes it takes to cook instant ramen. My hobbies are hanging around with Sakura-chan and training. My dreams for the future are to become Hokage and one other thing." Naruto then smiled softly at Sakura who smiled back.

Kakashi clearly saw this and smiled with them. "Ok, now that we know something about each other, you have to take the actual genin test administered by me, your Jonin sensei. The test has a 66.6 percent failure rate, so be prepared. Oh, and I suggest you don't eat before you come tomorrow. Meet me at 7 in the morning on training ground 7. Bye." And with that, Kakashi was gone. Sasuke turned to tell Naruto and Sakura not to slow him down, but they were already gone. Sasuke raged. "GOD DAMMIT!"

~Naruto's Apartment~

Naruto and Sakura appeared in his bedroom and laughed. "Man, the looked on Sasuke-teme's face was hilarious!" Sakura agreed. Suddenly, Sakura hugged Naruto tightly and almost knocked him over. Naruto was startled. "Sakura-chan, wha..." "Thank you." Sakura whispered against his chest. If Naruto didn't have advanced hearing he wouldn't have heard it.

Both of their features returned to their fox forms and Sakura's tail curled downwards toward the ground. Sakura looked up at Naruto and had tears in her eyes. "I don't know what I would do without you Naruto. If I ever lost you I don't know what I would do." Naruto smiled softly and bend down to kiss her forehead, but Sakura whipped her head up at the last second and captured his lips into a soft kiss. After they both separated they smiled at each other. Sakura yawned suddenly and her ears flattened against her head cutely. Naruto smiled and led her to the bed. "Come on, lets get some sleep. It's not that late but I know your tired. I am too." Sakura smiled gratefully and whispered. "Thank you Naruto-kun." Sakura then started taking her clothes off until she was just in her bra and panties. Naruto did the same until he was in his boxers and they both climbed into Naruto's bed and faced each other. Sakura rested her head on Naruto's chest and both of their legs and tails tangled up together. Sakura yawned again. "Good night, Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Good night, Sakura-hime." And with that, they both fell asleep against each other smiling.

**Done! Ugh, college is so boring and it takes up a lot of time. Thank you for waiting patiently for the chapter to come out. Thanks for reading! REVIEW!**


End file.
